Vali Lucifer
Vali Lucifer is the leader of the Khaos Brigade's Vali Team. He is a descendant of the original Lucifer and the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear. As such, he is the direct rival of Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig. Appearence Vali is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. When Issei first saw him, Issei commented that Vali looks younger than himself. As with other Devils, Vali has black bat-like wings on his back, but unlike most Devils, he appears to have multiple pairs. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold and ruthless person, Vali has a noble side to him. Just like Issei he cares deeply for his comrades. Vali strongly believes in his own strength. Along with the Longinus "Divine Dividing" and his demonic powers, he refuses to use any other weapon beside the two. He is known to be a battle maniac, having said that he would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong for him to fight. History Vali was abandoned by his parents who considered him a monster and was left wandering around. It was during that time that Azazel found the boy and took him into the Underworld, where he raised and trained him. Years later he shows up to to defeat Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. He reappears during the peace treaty between the Three Factions before betraying Azazel and joining the Khaos Brigade. He then fought against Issei. While initially underestimating Issei due to his background, Vali became interested in Issei after Issei manages to overwhelm him despite the fact he was not using his real strength. The battle, however, was ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Bikou who asked Vali to retreat. Later on, Vali and Bikou appear in front of Issei after Issei had just finished his usual contract with Mil-tan, warning Issei to be careful about Diodora Astaroth. He reappears along with Bikou and Arthur Pendragon, saving an unconscious Asia Argento from the Dimensional Gap and giving advice to the Occult Research Club on how to release Issei's Juggernaut Drive. He later reveals his true purpose of being in the Underworld, which was to have a look on the True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red, as he reveals to Issei that his greatest desire is to defeat the Great Red and become the True White Dragon God Emperor. Later Vali and his teammates help the Gremory Team in their battle against Loki and Fenrir, using his Juggernaut Drive to defeat Fenrir and allowing Arthur to use his Excalibur Ruler to subjugate the giant wolf. Vali sends Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog to Kyoto to "repay" the Hero Faction for their surveillance on the Vali Team. After hearing Le Fay's report, Vali became interested in Issei's new power which differs from the usual Juggernaut Drive after Issei successfully persuaded two of the past possessors, but he claims that it is not his style to persuade the past possessors and that he will dominate them all instead. Vali sends Kuroka, Le Fay, and Fenrir to the Hyoudou Residence as Ophis's bodyguards, who at that time was interested to learn more about Issei. When Cao Cao and Georg attacked the Gremory Team, Vali switched places with Fenrir through a magic circle set up by Kuroka and Le Fay. During the battle, Vali, angered by Cao Cao mocking his past, attempted to activate his Juggernaut Drive, but was stopped when Georg, under Cao Cao's orders, used Samael's poison on Vali, greatly weakening him. Vali, still suffering from Samael's curse, hid inside the Gremory Palace while receiving treatment from the original Sun Wukong. He later fought against Pluto, revealing his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive after sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness and halves Pluto into nothingness in one blast. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Vali came to check on both of them, commenting on the fact that Cao Cao received Samael's curse and asking why the Truth Idea didn't work which after hearing Cao Cao explain, laughs at the latter. He tells Cao Cao the only one who can defeat Issei in his Cardinal Crimson Promotion is him. He then promptly leaves the area with his team. Gallery Vali !1 Lucifer.jpg Vali !2 Lucifer.jpg Vali 4921457.jpg Vali 7562tled.jpg Vali Albion Scale Mail.jpg Vali 7567tled.jpg Vali 1Lucifer Divine Dividing Balance Breaker.jpg Vali Normal.jpg Vali Lucifer.jpg Category:Anime Villains Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Son of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Dragons Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Recurring villain Category:Male Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Manga Villains Category:Jerks Category:Living Villains Category:Highschool DxD Villains